Vertigo
by deserts
Summary: Sort of sequel for A Weak Link. Pure TATE fluff. [AU, I'm completely ignoring Twilight]


**Vertigo**

* * *

Spoilers for 1x22 "A Weak Link" (takes place several weeks or months after that episode). 

A/N: I'm trying something different this time by only using Tony's point of view. I'm not really good at writing stories with just one POV since I prefer being an omniscient narrator. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! _-gg-_

Any mistakes are due to the fact I was watching the soccer world cup match Italy vs Australia (we won! _-jumps happily-_) while writing. :P

Oh and Tony may be a bit OOC at the end, I'm afraid. Sorry for that.

Enough rambling now, on with the story!

* * *

**Vertigo**

Pling.

Pling.

Okay, concentrate. Aim. And shoot.

"Tony! Stop it!"

Yes! This time I did it! The paperclip hit her, not just her stupid desk!

"Stop what, Kate?" I ask innocently.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. Mission accomplished.

Another thirty minutes to get through... By now I am positive you can die of boredom. What can I do? I've been throwing paperclips at Kate for an hour, checking my mal - four times - and actually doing some work. But I just hate paperwork!

28 more minutes...

I wonder where Gibbs is. He's been gone for almost two hours now. Maybe this new director chick has something to do with his frequent absence these days.

23 minutes left.

Kate is still typing her report. I envy her. How can she still concentrate after hours of working - and I mean really working, not like me?

But she's always been like this, always responsible, always diligent.

I really need to disturb her again; it's been about ten minutes since the last time I did it.

"Kaaaatiieeee"

No reaction. Predictable.

"Kaaaa-aaaaate"

"What?" she snaps at me.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, Tony, and now get back to work!"

"Oh come on, Katie! It's Friday night and you're sitting at home all by yourself?"

I know that will get some sort of reaction.

"I didn't say that! By 'nothing' I meant it's not of your business!"

"Kate, you know I won't give up until you tell me!"

"Really?" she asks sarcastically. "Well, normally I'd really think about it, but considering we only have ten minutes left, I don't care!"

I grumble a bit.

"No need to be grumpy, Tony, you don't need to know everything."

She smiles. Damn.

We are interrupted by Gibbs returning to his desk, telling us to call it a day. I watch Kate almost jump up, take her things and hurry out of the office with a short but happy "Bye!".

I quickly shove all my stuff into my backpack and leave the office as well, deciding to check up on what our Katie-girl will be doing tonight. I jump into my car and start the engine as she leaves the parking lot.

When she heads for the highway, I know she's not going home. I follow her in a save distance. Some people would call it stalking, I'd say it's rather taking care of a colleague / friend. I mean, who knows what could happen to her!

Kate is still oblivious to being followed. She takes the junction to downtown and so do I just a few seconds later.

Kate parks right in front of a huge building with a neon sign above the door saying "PCC". I've never heard of "PCC" and therefore have no idea what this thing is. Kate is just about to enter.

I decide to wait a while, in case she's just picking somebody up or something. Switching the radio on, I settle back, the entrance of "PCC" always in my range of vision.

After thirty minutes of waiting - okay, it's only been 22 minutes, but who is counting? - I can't take it anymore. I have to get out and take a closer look. So that's what I do.

I slowly open the door of the building; and the sight that awaits me is far from everything I'd ever have expected.

There is a huge wall with many little stones on it you can hold on to. And another "PCC"-sign, but this time not only the abbreviation, instead the sign right under the first one says "Pete's Climbing Centre".

Climbing?

And then I spot Kate. What the hell? Is that really Kate, hanging 50 feet above the ground, only held by a rope?

I stare at her in disbelief as she casually drops and lands securely on her feet. This can't be Kate, it's impossible! My admiration for her gets even bigger.

But wait! Who's that? The man who secured her rope is now at her side and - what? Kate is hugging him now and he says:

"Wow, that's been 50 feet, Katie!"

Katie? He can't call her Katie! The only one who calls her that is me!

The stranger is talking again, loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay, now will you let me invite you to dinner for breaking your record?"

"Sure, Mark!"

She laughs genuinely.

Mark? Why does she laugh at him like that? I want to... to... to strangle 'Mark' or physically harm him in any other way!

Now Kate is talking again:

"Alright, let's shower and then go, I'm hungry!"

Her companion smiles and heads for the men's changing room.

Kate turns around and suddenly I notice I am right between her and the women's room. I'm trapped!

I quickly scan the room for any pillars to hide behind.

"Tony?"

Too late... What now?

"What are you doing here?"

Okay, plan B: Denial.

"Kate! Hey! Well I could ask you the same question!"

She just stares at me, waiting for a real answer.

Great Tony, great... Think!

"Well, I love climbing! But I though you had acrophobia?"

"I had. But after that Johnson-case I tried it again and it was actually fun! Well and now I'm here."

"Yeah, I can see that." I flash my thousand watt smile hoping to make her stay a little longer.

Suddenly Mark appears right behind her.

"Kate! Didn't you want to shower? Oh, you have company."

"Yeah. Mark, this is Anthony DiNozzo, he works with me. Tony, this is Mark."

Mark who? Why the hell doesn't she say who - or rather what - he is?

Okay, calm down. Take Mark's hand. Shake it. Smile. No, don't kill him! Concentrate on what Kate's saying.

"Well, we want to go have dinner now, so..."

Mark is talking again - oh how I hate him!

"Maybe Tony wants to join us?"

Nooooo way! I'd rather burn in hell that go out with Kate and her boyfriend!

"I've heard so much of you guys. Katie talks about you and the others of the team all the time!"

On the other hand, maybe I could find out how deep their relationship really is.

"Well, if it's alright with you, Kate?"

She seems to think about it for a minute. But then she agrees and after quickly changing we leave "PCC".

Kate decides we'll have pizza and so we head for the Italian place right around the corner.

We sit down at a small table and order our food.

Mark and Kate are chatting all the time whereas I stay quiet. I simply watch. Kate looks so happy. I've never seen her laughing that often or being that content.

If that's what makes her happy - if HE's what makes her happy, then I'll give in. She deserves happiness more than I do, more than most people do, because she's a really good person. I need to let her go.

But suddenly Mark's hand brushes Kate's and jealousy surges my veins. If I don't get out of here immediately, I _will_ harm Mark. So I get up and rush out of the restaurant without a word.

Right before reaching my car, I hear steps on the pavement of shoes that definitely belong to Kate.

"Tony! Wait!"

I want to run, run faster and faster, but I can't. Not without my Katie calling for me. Not _my_ Katie, Mark's Katie, my mind tells me, making my stomach tighten. I turn around, only to find her staring at me.

"Tony, what is wrong with you? Why did you just storm out?"

I can't hold her glance so my eyes wander from her beautiful face to the ground.

"Tony?" Her voice is softer now, not as angry as before.

I gather all my courage, look her in the eye again and start to speak:

"I... I couldn't stand seeing you with him anymore."

She is confused, I can tell from the look upon her face.

"What? But... but why?"

"Because, Katie..." She shudders; is it cold out here?

"...I feel like strangling Mark every time he looks at you in that special way. I can see you two are really close and I won't disturb you further."

By now I have no control about my saying anymore; my tongue is working on its own.

"You are so happy when he's there and all I want four you is happiness and if you can't be happy with me, then it's okay..."

My voice trails away. She gazes at me in thought, trying to figure out the meaning behing my words.

I mumble "I should go now" and turn to head for my car.

I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around, and a pair of lips on mine.

Wow... My mind goes blank. I am kissing Kate! My heart's pounding hard.

After an eternity - but still too early - we break apart in need for air. Her breathing is ragged and I'm glad I'm not the only one deeply affected by this mind-blowing kiss.

Kate's eyes meet mine as she says:

"Let's get back inside, Tony. I need to properly introduce you to my brother."

(My eyes almost pop out of my head.)

**FIN**


End file.
